THE LAST REPORT
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: "I know what I'm about to do is wrong. Why fight your fate so much? I keep asking myself that over and over again, and I always come to the same conclusion. This is my final report as Numbuh 11." Cree leaves behind a message in her final report...
1. Chapter 1

THE LAST REPORT

I know what I'm about to do is wrong. Why fight your fate so much? I keep asking myself that over and over again, and I always come to the same conclusion.

This is my final report as Numbuh 11.

I'm a 13 year old in a week's time. No KND operative has escaped decommissioning before, at least at my knowledge.

But…I'm gonna try.

I'm not even gonna hand in this log again. I'm done here. But before I sign off for the last time, I'm gonna leave a message, gonna get it out of my system. I fell in love with my own sister.

Yes, I confessed. I confessed to my darkest secret. Abby means the world to me, and I know it's stupid to hope that she might listen to this. I'm about to betray her, after all. But if she does…please forgive me.

I did not want to forget, Abby. Take care of yourself, ok? Don't let me get to ya…I know I might try in the future. I really do love you, sis. I'll try my best not to hurt you, even tough betraying the KND was the hardest decision I ever made.

Cree Lincoln, signing off.

TRANSMISSION INTERUPTED

TRANSMISSION RECOVERED

Cree lay on her bed, thinking about that exact message she had left. To be exact, the message she took with her. She hanged on to the tape recorder she had used as a log back in the KND days.

Abby, now Numbuh 5 hated her sister with a fury now.

Cree was proud of her sister, although she never got her confession. Cree had tried not to harm Abby too badly, still harboring her dark secret.

Suddenly, Cree's hand moved and she pressed record on her old log. Then slowly she started talking:

"I succeeded in escaping decommissioning. It was 3 years ago. Abby hates me with a passion. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if I had left my log behind like I had originally intended to. That's right, I chickened out.

My secret is still a part of me. Abby never found out.

I can't take it any longer. I gotta go someplace where I can think…and I also need to confess.

Cree Lincoln, signing off

TRANSMISSION INTERUPTED

TRANSMISSION RECOVERED

Abby entered her sister's room.

The window was wide open, and some of Cree's clothes were missing. A tiny recorder was lying on Cree's bed, along with a note.

Abby quickly scanned the note:

_Abby, _

_This was my log when I was a KND member. When I left the KND, I recorded a message intended for you. But I never left it behind. Don't think too badly of me. Tell mom and dad I will be back. _

_Love, Cree _

Her eyes fell to the recorder. She picked it up and pressed the play button.

"_I know what I'm about to do is wrong…" _

END TRANSMISSION

A/N: Did anyone even think this couple is possible? If you want me to update a sequel, let me know. I leave it in your hands: Will Abby react negatively or positively. REVIEW! 


	2. THE LAST REPORT 2

**THE LAST REPORT 2: SHE DIDN'T WANT TO FORGET…ME**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's the long awaited sequel, but it's not Cree and Abby talking about the events of the first story **_**yet**_**. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide whether or not I should write one of the following: **

**a. Jump right into the conversation between Cree and Abby.**

**Or **

**b. Write a piece bringing more detail about how Cree felt directly after she escaped.**

**Review your choice to me. Also while most asked for a positive reaction, I decided to start out with a more neutral reaction at first. There are still a lot of answers that Abby needed even if several was answered in Cree's message.**

**Now, on to the story. **

**R&R and Vote!**

**Gangsta.**

* * *

><p>Abby lay on her back on the roof of her room in the treehouse. None of the others knew that she likes to come up here, but it's the best place for her to just relax and watch the stars or pounder the day's events. But today, everything she had thought was the truth was brought into question. Heck, her very relationship with her sister was brought into question.<p>

She could remember the day Cree had betrayed the Kids Next Door all too well.

Cree hadn't even _told _Abby what happens to a KND operative once they turned thirteen. Abby remembered that she had been looking for Cree that day, knowing it was her older sister's birthday, but Cree hadn't answer her when she called to her. When her other team members had realized that she was unaware of…well…someone had to tell her. It would've spared her a lot of heartbreak if Cree had just told her. Why she didn't had several speculations at first. Most had to do with Cree wanting to protect her younger sister from a harsher reality, although it really didn't make any sense.

_And then that message came. Cree had escaped decommissioning. _

Abby thought she could try to help her sister back then.

"Cree didn't want to grow up," she kept telling herself as she ran home as fast as she could, clinging to some thread of hope that she'd be there, that Cree would be there, scared and alone and in need of her sisters help. "She didn't want this."

In the years that had come to pass, Abby scoffed at this bit of childish thinking. It was too late. Instead of finding her sister extending a hand in need of her help, she found an enemy who was all too willing to ruin the rest of her childhood.

Abby had never forgiven Cree for this. For pushing away everything she knew all her life, everything that the close bond between the two sisters stood upon.

And now, she was questioning the anger she felt, the feeling of being slapped in the face by Cree's betrayal. Abby was starting to question everything she though back then…and in the three years since then. Was her thinking that Cree needed her help really all that childish?

Back then, the question would've never cropped up. EVER.

But now?

"Yes. She needed my help." Abby sat up, and looked towards the direction of the house she and Cree had grown up in. It stopped feeling like home ever since Cree betrayed her…can she still call it that? A betrayal? No. Rather, a silent call for help.

Suddenly Abby realized that the look in Cree's eyes every time she met, that look that she had mistaken for hatred…was actually pleading her. Pleading her to understand, to forgive her. Pleading for her help.

It was right under her nose all this time, the answers that she wanted all this time, and she was too blind to see it.

Cree didn't want to forget. She didn't want to forget everything they shared, she didn't want to let go of everything she knew in life, she didn't want to give up Abby. Cree didn't want her to forget.

The message on Cree's old log reeled trough Abby's head again: _I really do love you…_

Abby wasn't sure what her feelings is for Cree. All she knows is that it'll take some time for them both to figure out what to do. That was most likely why Cree had left. She knew it had been time Abby had found out about all of this, and the price she'd paid for her. Cree will come home once she feels ready to face Abby again.

_And then we'll talk. _

That's all they both can hope for. A talk in the hopes than things won't turn too ugly.

"Please come home soon, sis…"


End file.
